


Broken Dreams

by KaydenEli72



Category: The Greatest Showman (2017)
Genre: Anne Crying, Drunkenness, F/M, Hospital
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-20
Updated: 2018-07-20
Packaged: 2019-06-13 12:45:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15364998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaydenEli72/pseuds/KaydenEli72
Summary: Phillip knows he can drink, but it’s usually not enough that he can’t remember anything. But when he woke up in Anne’s room he is very confused. Things take a dark turn when Anne starts screaming and then goes limp.





	1. Fire!

* * *

___This is The Greatest Show!_

The cheers from the crowd were quite loud as the troupe finished their final act of the night. After bowing, they all retreated back to the changing room.

“Party at the bar!” Called Lettie over the loud chatter that filled the room. Everyone nodded, and finished changing so they could go to the bar, celebrating their amazing week of shows

By the time Phillip arrived, there was already a raging party, he grabbed a glass and walked to W.D. “where’s Anne” he asked, looking W.D. up and down, noticing how slipped he was and figuring he must be already drunk. “Dunno” he replied, obviously not recognizing Phillip. Phillip shrugged it off and started to party. It didn’t take long before everyone in the room was drunk, singing joyfully or else past out in a corner, Phillip was in a corner half conscious with W.D. who was still up and partying.

———————

When Anne finally arrived at the party, she had spent two hours getting her hair back down, almost everyone was drunk and passed out. She walked over to W.D., grabbed his hand and pulled him to the door. Just as they were about to leave Anne noticed the position Phillip was in, it looked quite uncomfortable so she went over to move him into a more comfortable position. When she walked back W.D. looked at her, then to Phillip and said “just bring him back to our place” Anne looked at him confused, then strolled over to Phillip and brought him to his feet.

On they way back to their house, Anne half dragged Phillip along, as he tried to walk. By the time they had reached the end of the road, however, Phillip was snoring softly into her shoulder, so she picked him up and cradled him in her arms. Every once in a while, Phillip would move a bit, not so much he fell, but enough that Anne had to readjust once or twice.

They reached to house about 5 minutes later, and W.D. collapsed onto the couch. With nowhere else to put him, Anne lay Phillip on hers and W.D.s bed. She look at him, sadly, before he groaned “I’m not gonna be able to sleep” Anne walked over to him and said “just close your eyes and breathe slowly, counting your breaths” W.D. did as he was told, promptly falling asleep.

Anne walked over to the bed Phillip was on, realizing how tired she was. She lay down by Phillip falling asleep almost as fast as W.D.

——————

When Phillip woke next morning, he was confused an had a ear splitting head ache. He rolled over and saw Anne beside him, looking quite peaceful. Now he was even more confused, what had he done to get in bed with her. Deciding to ask her later he relaxed and watched her chest rise up and down in a rhythmic pattern. As he watched her, he tried to remember what had happened the night before, pulling a blank. There was a sudden large movement beside him, Anne had moved in her sleep. Looking at her face once more, he was alarmed to she that she had a terrified expression upon it. Then she started to moan, quiet at first, but getting louder and louder  
“No, come back, please, no, no, NO!” She began to shake and cry, Phillip who was still confused from the hangover, took a second to process this. He then began shaking her, trying to get her to wake up “No, your not dead, come back, come back, PHILLIP WAKE UP” Phillip froze, realizing what she was dreaming about, the fire, but this time he wasn’t waking up. He shook her, trying hard to wake her up “Anne, ANNE, Wake up! I’m FINE” Anne made one last cry, then went completely limp in his arms. Now panicking, he realized that Anne needed a hospital, somewhere where people could watch her, make sure she was okay.

He scooped Anne into his arms and ran for the door, noting W.D. at last, who was somehow still asleep on the couch. Phillip didn’t waste time, he ran past W.D. hoping that he wouldn’t wake up. He ran down the stairs, Anne still in his arms, and onto the street to hail a cab.

—————

Phillip was in the cab. He was praying, for the first time in his life, that Anne was okay, while watching the scenery pass by the window. Suddenly he heard a grunt from beside him, and a mouvement on his leg. He whipped his head around, to see Anne, struggling to open her eyes and sit up.

“What happened?” She asked. Phillip, happy as he was that she was awake, couldn’t help but be scared when he heard how weak her voice was.

Phillip was hesitant to tell her what he had heard for fear of her being embarrassed, but he decided on the truth “You were dreaming about something, and started yelling, then you-“ he broke off, remembering that moment

“Then I what?” She asked him.

“You- You yelled my name, and said something about me not waking up, then ou went limp, so I grabbed you and ran down here.

There was an awkward pause, then Anne said “Aren’t you hungover?” Another awkward pause “um.... yeah?” Answered Phillip, realizing now how much his head hurt and the feeling in his stomach. Anne opened her mouth to say something, then her expression changed from surprised to scared, then to tired. “Anne?” Phillip said

“Phillip I lo-“ but she couldn’t say anymore as she went limp once more. “Anne!” Phillip yelled, as he caught her.

As they drove to the hospital, Phillip became more and more worried, then all of the sudden a piercing scream met his ears “PHILLIP! NO!” Tears began to fall on not just Anne’s face, but Phillips as he imagined the pain she must be in, and the fact that she couldn’t hear him. And Anne continued to scream.

He didn’t know what made him do it, maybe it was the thought that he might never hear her again or maybe it was that he thought it would help, but whatever it was he did it. He kissed her. At first it was a quick one, but in that second, Anne stopped screaming. When he pulled away, heart skipping, Anne started to scream and cry once more. Phillip knew what he had to do, he kissed her once more. She stopped screaming, but the tears kept falling. He continued to kiss her, and kiss her. When he finally pulled away, she had stopped crying, and she was no longer screaming nor did she start. Phillip bent down once more, but no to kiss her, to tell her what he had thought for months, since he’d met, “I love you Anne Wheeler” he muttered, knowing she wouldn’t hear, but as he pulled away, he could swear he saw a bit a mod a smirk forming that was quickly replaced by a expressionless expression.

They soon reached the hospital. Phillip shoved some money into the mans hand, not bothering to get change as it was obviously too much, grabbed Anne once more and ran into the hospital.


	2. When two minds meet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anne’s in the hospital, and she can’t remember what just happend. As it slowly dawns on what happens, she realizes what it must mean

Anne realized how comfy she was. She wanted to lie in this bed forever, but then it occurred to her that this did not feel like her own bed, so where was she? She tried to recount the last things she remembered. The party, Phillip in her bed, lying down for a few minutes, then everything was blurry and she could only recount litter parts. She remembered lying in someone’s lap, Phillips! Then a feeling of a combination of pain and tiredness, and black. She remembered a fire, but that had been ages ago, and Phillip, dead on the ground? It didn’t make sense, the she realized it was a dream, and also it everything made sense until she remembered one last thing, lips on hers, ones that felt nice, the dream had stopped, time had stopped when those lips touched hers. Then a pause and someone whispering something in her ear. ‘I love you Anne Wheeler’ with a jolt in her stomach, she realized who had said it, and with another jolt, who had kissed her, Phillip. She wondered if he’d meant it. She was suddenly aware of a small mouvement next to her. She opened her eyes.

 

Phillip was next to her, asleep. She took in her surrounding, barely moving as to not wake Phillip. There were about half a dozen other beds other than her own and only two windows. She knew where she was, the hospital, in fact, the very same room Phillip had been in just two months before. A nurse saw her from the other side of the room and bussled over to her.

 

“Good, your awake, this boy will be very happy, he hasn’t slept in forty eight hours. We only just managed to get him to sleep an hour ago” she whispered. Forty eight hours? How long had she been out? “Right” the nurse continued, still speaking quietly “we aren’t completely sure what happened, but we believe that this was caused from over working yourself and anxiety. Your entire body collapsed and if that boy hadn’t been there, the effects could have been much worse” Anne suddenly felt great affection for Phillip, then realized that it wasn’t affection, it was something else that she couldn’t put her finger on. “So” said the nurse, obviously trying to make conversation “how long have you two been dating?” This statement made Anne feel quite uncomfortable “we aren’t dating, we just work together”

”well I figured you were, seeing the way you look at each other and the fact that he hasn’t eaten or slept in two day because he didn’t want to leave your side, and the look on your face after I told you that he hasn’t eaten or slept in two days, it kind of seems like your in love, and true love at that” Anne suddenly knew what that feeling had been, love. She was in love with Phillip Carlyle. And by the sounds of it, he was in love with her too “ugh” was all she could manage. Then she had a idea; she pulled her arm from beneath the covers and carefully placed her hand in his. She then muttered “thank you Phillip Carlyle, thank you” and as if he had heard her loving voice, Phillip jerked awake.

————

He thought it was all a dream, hearing someone mutter thank you, the voice of an angel, then something in his hand. When he jerked awake, the first thing he saw were the beautifully brown eyes of Anne Wheeler, looking up at him. He smiled “you’re awake” he said gently, not wanting to hurt her for fear that she had a head injury

”Yeah” she responded “Thank you”. It was then and there that Phillip realized that it was her that had spoken AND that there was, in fact, something in his hand, her hand. Acting on impulse once more, Phillip bent down and kissed her.


End file.
